1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of board games, and more particularly to board games used for therapeutic purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Statistics show that juvenile crime and behavior disorders are increasing at an alarming rate. Correctional and treatment facilities are overburdened and recidivism rates are high. Unfortunately, traditional methods of education and treatment have not suited the needs of certain populations such as the very young, those with attention deficits, and those on the lower scale of intellectual functioning.
The prior art contains examples where board games are used to educate or discourage a particular behavior. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,350,179 to Hill et al., 5,139,268 to Garnett and 5,071,134 to Burroughs, Jr. disclose board games designed to discourage drug abuse. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,966 to MacRae and 4,962,934 to Taylor discourage alcohol abuse. More generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,396 to Frudakis, and 1,638,094 to Gilmore encourage self improvement through rewards for good choices or progressing towards a goal.
While the aforementioned games are all useful for their intended purposes, there is room for improvement in the art.